The Golden Sparrow
by The Masked Marauder00
Summary: This is what happens when Zutara and Kataang face off in a battle of extravogant proprtion. Will Emporess Chiana of the Zutarians or Commander Lorias of the Kataangs win in the end? This is A Zutara  story with a sad twist.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hihi my subjects i am The Masked Marauder00 but whatever this is my tragedy fic and i luff it!!! this is based on my imagination and It will never be a reality but my charaters are based on my cousins!!! XD (p.s. i luffle my cuzins!)**

The Zutarian Fleet was approaching the bay's entrance they would attack soon... waiting for The Zutarian Emporess to signal from their flagship _The Eclipse_...

Emporess Chiana stood on the deck millions of warships were waiting for a sign from her '_at my signal attack the kataang bay without mercy' ' what is your signal your majesty?' 'you'll know it when you see it...' _

Chiana had pondered these words for hours on end she knew what her signal would be but didnt know when. Her mind went to the other fleets the small but hopeful Maiko's and the lost Jinko,Sonko,Karu and Jetatra.

She sneered at the memeories. Jin was a disgusting creature from Ba Sing Se who managed to steal a kiss from Zuko.

And Jet that evil dude, haru was a wimp and probably gay anyway.

Mai and Aang were the ones she had to worry about most.

She had sent a small battalion of ships to dispose of the Sonko's Jinko's Karu's and Jetara's.

Maiko would have to wait. a soldier came up behind her " Misstress Chiana!" she stuttered "what Lt. Kythira?" she said noticing her nametag.

"The Kataang rebels have noticed the scouter ship and are coming in for the kill!" she panted Chiana's chrystal eyes widened "who is on that ship?!" she asked urgently " Srgt.Tawney and Private Giachiko!" she said with a worried expresion "can they get away?!" Chiana began to panic and winced in dispair when Lt. Kythira shook her head "well we will honor them i know they were related to you...in any case..." she swallowed hard "assemble my crew..." she commanded choking back tears "Aye Aye..." Kythira said sadly.

Many loyal zutarians gathered in the planning room on _The Eclipse. _

Chiana stood infront of her subjects "I regret to inform you that Tawney and Giachiko Yotsuba will not be returning as they were leaving the bay the kataang rebels attacked rendering them helpless..." she sighed a girl, Hila Yotsuba Cried out "my sister and brother!" she sobbed Kibar Yotsuba came to her and consoled her " we are sorry for the loss...but their deaths are not in vain they managed to feed us footage of the kataang camp."

she gestured to a screen "Private Kuru if you please" she said and a tall teen flipped a switch "as you can see they are in chaos but there is one more thing...THE DREADED TRAILER!" everyone gasped "THEY ARE PLAYING AGAINST US AND GIVING HOPE WE MUST CRUSH THIS HOPE!" she growled "now as you remeber we have another weapon..." Chiana smirked "we have the characters themselves" she smiled as Zuko and Katara walked in "what the...?" zuko said confused "whats going on here who are you?!" Katara demanded "i am Emporess Chiana" she smiled "oh? emporess of what?" zuko asked bitterly "my my my dont you know?" she smiled mischief in her eyes "here watch then i'll explain" she rolled the tape again showing the kataang camp Aang was on a throne next to a Teen boy.

"Aang?" katara looked bewidered "yes aang has gone too far in getting you seduced katara..." Chiana said with a frown "he gave the order to kill two of our soldiers..." she bowed her head sadly "WHAT?!" Katara's eyes widened "that monster!" she began to cry " Kibar Kythira Hila Krono Karet Gicho and Haiakat are their family it pains me to see Tawney and Giachiko go they were but children..." chiana said tears welling up.

Zuko bent to comfort Katara "now watch the trailer..." she put in the other tape Zuko's eyes widened as well "MAI?! NO WAY!" he shuddered along with her subjects chiana nodded softly "Zuko do you like katara?" he nodded "katara do you feel likewise?" she asked gently lifting the sobbing girl's chin who nodded "great welcome to the Zutaraian Flagship _The Eclipse_!" Chiana said and a roar of applause errupted from the chambers "Aeryn notify the Taang flagship we have katara and zuko on our side..." Aryen nodded and left the room.

"one thing you two i know you may feel uncomfortable right now but just to boost the morale of my people could you two kiss?" chiana smiled hopefully zuko looked at katara who nodded and he lifted her up in to a tender lip lock the whole room exploded in applause and wolf whistles "Well done everyone! HOIST THE COLORS!!!!" she shouted an a man on the roof lifted the Zutarian Emblem the water heart with flame crown underneath it said 'Miracle Ambio Acidio' which meant 'Miracles Can Happen' in latin.

She had officer Hakio take katara abd zuko to an amplification chamber and i sent the signal with a water bender and a fire bender's help the emblem blazing in the sky the ships whooped with joy.

And they began to approach. Chiana nodded and a soldier flipped another switch making a giant screen apear on the captian's navigational tower it was our favorite couple standing together they could see it all and she had told them previously to say what they wanted to say when they reached the harbor.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Eclipse _drew in first Chiana making use of one of her bending powers threw up a forcfeildaround the flagship and the rest of the fleet. when they drew into the harbor Katara gasped at the flag of the kataangs it was light blue and underneath it said "we gladly feast on the flesh of zutarians" and below the flagpole there were two corpses children hanging off the sides their mighty red and blue garments stained with crimson blood. ripped to shreds Aang Sokka and Commander Lorias Yotsuba were standing proudly below an army of kataangs bowing low Katara began to cry and screamed of the amplifier "AANG YOU MONSTER!" zuko put his hand on her shoulder in comfort lifting her in to an embrace. Aang was taken aback then regained his composure "THATS NOT REALLY KATARA HOW MUCH OF A FOOL DO YOU TAKE US FOR KATARA IS SAFE AWAY FROM ZUKO AND THAT WATER IDIOT WILL COME TO ME WHEN MY PLAN SPRINGS INTO ACTION!" the young boy cackled Katara looked down at chiana who nodded sadly "IM SORRY AANG BUT THIS TIME...ITS REALLY HER YOUR INSULTING..." Chiana said somewhat evily "NO ITS NOT IF IT WERE HER THEN SHE WOULD BE BEGGING TO COME TO US!!" sokka yelled said "YES IT IS SOKKA HOW COULD YOU IM YOUR SISTER!!!" katara hissed looking up from zuko "STOP INSULTING HER!" zuko said angrily Chiana didnt waste any time she signaled for the pair to come down and they did swiftly "DO NOT ATTACK US AANG! MAKE PEACE ACCEPT THE MIRACLE THAT HAS BEEN BESTOWED UPON US!" Chiana cried "YOUR TEARS ARE IN VAIN CHIANA!" Lorias roared in delight but the kataangs were begining to murmmer among themselves and one spoke "Commander...i cant belive you killed those two up there...IM REBELLING!" the girl cried out and made a streak for the ocean Aang flicked his wrist and 3 muscley guys came up and ripped her apart her scream peirced Chiana's heart who flinched Katara burst into tears again "oh Agni and La have mercy on her repentant soul..." Chiana murmered to the sky and a shooting star lit up the twilight sky. "we will hold a vigil for her tonight..." she whispered to her captian who nodded "let us advance..." she said her Red dress with blue embroidery ruffled in the wind her short Black hair was uplifted for a moment but then her expression turned to anger "to victory..." she smirked.

* * *

Hehe Chapter 2 my people sorry its so short...its hard to divde... ' Rn'R!!! and i will give you some cookies good cookies...ones with chocolate...EVERYBODY LIKES CHOCOLATE! i think... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 _The Battle Begins_

* * *

"Katara Zuko you must stay here in order to keep our cause intact, toph and suki will join you shortly and we will bring Aang back and sokka" she assured the couple who were escorted below deck "i hate battles like these..." she sighed and turned to face the harbor "MIRACLE AMBIO ACIDIO!" she cried to the skies "MIRACLE AMBIO ACIDIO!" the fleet erupted and the kataang faced the bay ready to attack Chiana could have sworn she heard violin music when the full moon peeked from the clouds "La favors us tonight..." she said as she put her armor on ready to die for her people. She brandished a katana shining in the moonlight relecting the fire in her eyes As she cried, "ZUTARA FOREVER!" and leapt onto the water using her forcefeild bending to run upon the water she dashed into the heart of the army and began shlashing but there was no blood but soldiers were falling left and right those like her with the same bending made bridges to go help their leader. Chiana slashed left and right soldiers dropping like flies, but not a single drop of blood was shed same with all the other zutarians no blood a clean battle except when the kattangs attacked blood flew as they stabbed the mighty soldiers with hidden weapons and sharp weapons Chiana was slashed on the shoulder crimson blood pouring down her golden armor she flinced but thwacked her way deeper and deeper she watched her people being slaugtered and attacked with even more ferocity.

* * *

For all those who do not know "Miracle Ambio Acidio" means "Miracles Can Happen" languages are weird sometimes...: ) 

R n' R!!!!

-The Masked Marauder00


End file.
